


Silent

by Nerdqueenkat



Category: g/t - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Egos, F/M, G/T, Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenkat/pseuds/Nerdqueenkat
Summary: As a tiny, as the humans called them, life was meant to be spent away from humans. They lived in the shadows for decades, keeping to a strict code of not letting the humans find out about the tiny people living within their walls. But when their existence came out into the light, the humans accepted their existence without much fight.More often than not, tinies were seen as pets and kept as such. Other times, they were treated as vermin. Killed or sold to the underground market and treated as experiments.Naomi was one such tiny.She didn't remember her past. Only that it had scarred her, both physically and mentally. Behind her long, black hair was a bar-code, branded into her neck. This meant that she had been in the underground, illegal trade of tinies, and her body was littered with scars from burns and cuts as proof of that, which she kept covered to the best of her abilities. Along with the loss of her memories, her voice had left her as well. Physically, there was nothing to stop her from speaking, but since the girl woke up in the middle of the city a few months back, she had been lost. All but her name stripped from her. How she had managed to survive was more than likely pure luck.





	1. Pink

.Midnight.

Naomi's lungs felt like fire as she ran, her heart pounding and if she hadn't had been mute, she was sure that a scream would have ripped from her throat as, from out of nowhere, a giant hand slammed down in front of her. She tried her best to skid to a stop before she ran full-on into the wall of flesh but the momentum carried her forward and she bounced off the giant's hand only to have the other come up behind and scoop her up.

As the large hands cupped her into a dark trap, Naomi's breathing picked up and she felt hot tears streak down her face as she sobbed silently. Caught. Trapped. She was trapped. She felt the booming steps of the giant as she curled into herself, trying to hold it together and losing against the swell of panic. What would happen, would this giant be cruel? Give her to the trappers?

A sudden movement of the hands around her had Naomi curling tighter into herself as the booming footsteps stopped and one of the large hands lifted so that light spilled over her. She shook in fear as she kept her eyes shut, hot tears falling from her face.

"Aww, don't be scared, my dear!" A lilting voice exclaimed a bit too loudly and in response, Naomi only seemed to curl tighter into herself. She flinched when a warm finger started to rub her back. Summoning what little courage she had, she peeked up through her arms.

An odd-looking man held her, giving her a soft expression in his brown eyes. He was handsome to be sure, for a giant at least, though a part of her brain scolded her for even noticing that. He wore a bright pink suit with white pinstripes and a matching fedora hat, but what caught her eye was the pink mustache on his face. She seemed to be stuck staring as he chuckled.

"Well aren't you just the cutest?" The man gushed in a weirdly lilting slur. Naomi seemed to be frozen in fear. Or was it shock? Her body shook and her breathing was shallow. The man seemed to notice this and frowned a bit. She was terrified. But then the pink-clad man started to hum. Low and baritone and in a tune that was upbeat. His finger lifted to her back and she flinched, but the he started rubbing her gently as she trembled.

Naomi wasn't sure on how to react. The giant was........comforting her? She sniffled and dropped her arms a bit more. Most giants would place her in a cage, or throw her out, not hum to her. The man saw that this was working and smiled at her as he 'be-bopped' and 'bob-a-doo'd' softly to her, holding her close to his chest. Taking a breath, Naomi moved shakily into a sitting position, wiping at her face with trembling hands. The man stopped humming and smiled softly, Naomi averted her gaze, looking at her legs.

"I didn't mean to scare you, little lady," he admitted, and now that she was a bit calmer, she realized that his voice was warped. Almost as if he spoke with a slight speech impediment. She still had yet to look back up at the giant who held her, and she still shook slightly. When she didn't answer him, he raised her to face level and introduced himself.

"My name is Wilford Warfstache! And what might be your name dear?" He questioned. Once again, tears burned her eyes. She couldn't answer him. She looked up fearfully, and with a shaky hand, touched her throat and shook her head.

"Oh? You can't speak?" He looked surprised, " Are you sick?!" He exclaimed and again Naomi shook her head. He sighed in relief and gave a nod, wiggling his mustache, "well that's alright my dear. Is there a way to tell me your name?"

Naomi was once again shocked for a moment. Did he want to help her? She thought for a moment, playing with her hair out of a nervous habit. She looked up nervously and made a gesture for writing with a questioning expression. Wilford grinned and moved to the large desk. The movement was jerky to the tiny girl and she flinched, holding onto his hand.

"Sorry about that dear." He mumbled before he placed the hand he held her with down on the wood. She was hesitant, glancing up at him to see if it was a trick. After a moment, she tentatively stepped off his hand. 

Naomi looked over to see a pen and paper there and frowned a bit. How was she supposed to write with that? Before she could try and get to it, Wilford quickly took the pen apart, leaving just the ink filter, which was small enough for her to write with. With a shy smile, she took the pen and carefully scribbled her name.

Wilford smiled at her and leaned down so he was closer to her.

"Very nice to meet you Naomi."


	2. Trust

Once the initial shock wore off, Naomi learned that Wilford was actually quite interesting. It was like she knew she could trust him somehow. He asked her how she came to find his home and she wrote slowly that she didn't really know. He was patient with her when she explained that she had only wanted to get out of a storm that seemed to not have let up these past two days. Looking down at herself, she probably seemed like a homeless rat. Which, if she were honest, was what she was....

Her pants were stained and baggy, her long sweater was ripped in some spots and the once lovely violet color was faded. They had been the only things she owned. She couldn't see her hair without a mirror but she knew it was tangled and greasy, tied up on her neck. Her hand unconsciously went to make sure her brand, the burned mark on her neck that was a lingering reminder that she was stolen goods, was covered.

"Well Gumdrop, it seems that you need a home." Wilford slurred with a wiggle of his mustache, "Say! I bet you'd like it here! You wouldn't have to hide or anything." he offered and Naomi's head snapped to look at him, eyes wide. She couldn't even dream of asking for something like that. Wilford's brow's creased, he seemed to know what she was thinking and he sat back in the desk chair.

"Do you have somewhere else to go?" He asked, chocolate eyes crinkled with concern that she swore she wasn't worth and she sighed. No, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Biting at her cracked lips, she wracked her brain for another choice before finally lifting her honeyed orbs back to him, her chest warmed and she looked away timidly and shook her head no. Wilford seemed ecstatic at this and without thinking, reached forward and scooped her up into his hands. Naomi's mouth opened in silent alarm as she cowered and clung to his fingers, heart pounding.

"That's great! Oh...Oops...Sorry bout that little lady... I guess there are things we need to work on." He cooed and despite her near heart attack, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

 

The next day, very late in the afternoon, Naomi woke and... for a moment, she had panicked. She was used to sleeping in the walls, where it was cold and hard, and now she woke on a soft pillow with a warm blanket. The events of the previous night washed over her and she sat up to look for Wilford. He had given her some food and water and she had promptly fallen asleep in his hands. She found herself in a bedroom, on the massive landmass that was his mattress she supposed and... it didn't look slept in. Curious she climbed from the pillow and stretched. She was sore from the very long day she'd had and now her stomach gurgled. She wondered... would Wilford really let her stay here? Could she be safe here with him..?

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Wilford came into view. He wore a yellow shirt and pink suspenders and a bow tie, she wondered if he was always so colorful. He carried a large box in one hand and a small basket in the other, humming as he spotted her and then grinning.

"Little Naomi! Finally awake! You sure were a sleepy little lady.. But I brought you food! And other goodies too. If you're gonna live with me then you're gonna have to have your own things!" He chuckled, coming over to set the box on the floor and the basket near her. Naomi was caught up in the whirlwind of his words, him bustling about and she started to shake slightly, holding her arms to stop the tremble. He began to set some food out, a plate of warm bread and some fruit and some sugary looking pastries. She looked up at him, a bit confused and a part of her wanting to be able to speak to him. He looked proud of his work so far and gestured for her to go ahead.

"Have at it! Eat as much as you want, good gosh you're so skinny!" He rambled on as she timidly began to eat. He sat on the bed, taking a pastry and snacking on it, watching her and smiling when he saw her eating. "I have a surprise for you by the way gumdrop, but first I wanna make sure you are healthy. I got some clothes and figured you'd like a bath." He offered and Naomi stopped and blinked at him. He.. he would do that for her? She dropped her gaze and Wilford spoke again. "Then after the bath we can see about my doctor friend looking you over.. I wanna make sure you're not hurt or nothin." At that, Naomi's head snapped up and she let out a sharp exhale. She shook her head, hand clutching her sweater and the look of fear on her face enough to alarm the pink mustached man.

'NO!' She mouthed, and Wilford sat up a bit, reaching for her slowly. She backed up, dropping the food to huddle down almost under the pillow, flinching. Wilford stopped, he wanted to comfort her.. obviously she's had nothing but mistreatment.

"Alright... Okay, no doctors... Okay sweet pea?" he assured, hand still close to her. Naomi had closed her eyes in hopes of catching her breathing and looked up to him, afraid still of repercussions for her actions. The giant, pink mustached man offered her a smile and she blinked again. "Ole Wilford keeps his promise!" he swore. Naomi smiled just a tiny bit and uncurled from her spot. She was hoping that she could trust him... so far she could.

They ate and then Wilford let her bathe. He showed her what all he got. She was stunned. He had bought doll clothes.. all expensive and her size.. or could be fixed if too big, and more than that a dollhouse. Not some cheap one but one that had three floors, working lights, and kitchen, and most of all it had furniture. He said to give it time and he'd have proper plumbing. Clean, fed and dressed in soft clothes, Naomi sucked in a slow breath... and tears spilled from her eyes. She covered her mouth as she took it all in and when she sank to her knees, Wilford scooped her up and brought her to his face.

"Puddin pop what's wrong..? Did I mess up?" He pouted, rubbing her back as she hugged his thumb. She shook her head, tears still spilling down her face and smiled. 

"Thank you..." she mouthed.


End file.
